


Situations

by Nervouscrashh



Category: Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouscrashh/pseuds/Nervouscrashh
Summary: Nanny McDead thoughts from Castles POV.





	Situations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, ABC and all those crazy, but amazing, writers do.
> 
> Notes: First, and probably the only time I'll do a Castle fanfic. Thanks to 9 who beta'ed, this and all my stories. Even the shows she doesn't watch. Like Castle- which she claims she will watch Monday. Lol.
> 
> The transcript is a bit off, but unless you know it exactly, don't bother me about it lol. I'm trying here!

Beckett came in through the door, Castle slowly and quietly in-tow. She had instructed him to stay, but how he could ever follow her rules when it was so much more fun to be where she was? He saw Chloe on the bench, and heard a sniffling.

" _One more step, Castle..._ " his mind snapped back to Chloe, who he now saw, was holding a knife. This definitely was much more exciting than staying behind the door. He followed his order partially however and stood by the door. It shut behind him and the sound echoed through the laundry room as Beckett, who was trying not to roll her eyes, kneeled in front of Chloe.

Castle looked at Beckett and a light bulb seemed to go off in his head. She had been hurt, which only added to the conversation at the beginning of this case. She hadn't been married, but the heartbreak lead to her decision. She wasn't always a one man, one marriage type of woman. She probably hadn't kept her heart so well guarded and a yearning hit him suddenly.

He was flirty, that was the type of guy he was, but when it came to Det. Kate Beckett, something was different. He was used to a witty type here and there, but she had something about her that made her special. He didn't know what that was yet, but he was a writer, and he would figure it out soon.

She was, as he imagined, calm on the outside, but panicky on the inside. He had seen this play out on TV hundreds, if not, millions of times. The cop kept her cool, talked the person out of it and it all ended well. The way Beckett went about things made him feel different though. Maybe it was simply that he was in the room, in danger, and not watching it on-screen in his room. Today he had learned many things, but the one thing that being here and experiencing this had really taught him, the one thing he knew would stick, was that, cops were more like the people they were defending and going against in these moments, than at any other time. They searched deep down and found a link to the victim or the criminal, and made the connection.

Chloe dropped the knife and Beckett kicked it with her foot while reaching for Chloe in one swift moment. She walked carefully around her, but reassured and comforted her at the same time. Sure, he could help make links between cases, but to do what she did, to risk her life, to risk her feelings, all to save a person, he wasn't sure how well he could ever do that.

It seemed that maybe the only time he would ever get to know anything truly deep about her would be in situations like these, but Castle was determined to be there. It hadn't dawned on him yet, and it would take a long before before it did, but right there and then, he made the choice to get to know her, the deepest and worst parts of her, in any situation.


End file.
